


Combat Ready...Am I?

by CyberCatNinjaGirl



Category: RWBY, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Penny is a Mobian Cat but still a robot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCatNinjaGirl/pseuds/CyberCatNinjaGirl
Summary: What if Penny wasn't killed? What if she met Shadow in the events of '06?





	1. Salutations?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of this just the plot, enjoy.

Penny threw all of her blades at Pyrrha as the amazon pushed them all back with a single force of her semblance including Penny, she was falling back into nothing and into a...portal? "Ruby!" Penny shouted as she reached out but fell into the portal and Ruby fell to her knees seeing her friend fall and crying as Pyrrha placed her hand over her mouth and shaking her head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Penny woke up to see herself in a strange void full of red, violet and black which she didn't like the taste of it at all when she heard a soft voice from behind her as she turned around to see that it was a young girl with blonde hair held a glowing green emerald as it went inside of Penny which changed her into a mobian tabby cat. She fell out of the portal and into the sky she blacked out but not before a black and red hedgehog caught her from death. "Thank you..."she said before falling unconscious as she landed in a snowy forest where a black and red hedgehog gently picked her up and went back to his base with a white bat.


	2. Shadows among a Puppet

Penny woke up as she remained up furthermore saw that she was in a room unlike hers. The door opened to reveal a black and red hedgehog, a white bat, and a robot. The black and red hedgehog walked up to her with tools.

Tools to fix automata.  
He lightly lifted her sleeve to reveal some of her artificial skin had ripped off and exposing metal as he got occupied with the task.  
Penny was still the entire time as the moment passed as the ebony hedgehog completed sensing the gauze on her sleeve.

"Thank you for fixing me." Penny thanked the hedgehog as he nodded.

"My name's Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"I like it, it has a charming tone to it." Penny beamed which made his cheeks a deep red.

"T-Thanks."

The white bat walked up with the robot.

"Name's Rouge hun, this is E-123 Omega." they introduced themselves as Penny grinned at them.

"Nice to meet you!" she greeted again as her tail swished back and forth.

"Oooh, I'm a kitty?! Spectacular! I've always wanted to understand what a cat is like!" she awed in excitement as she held her tail.

They all gazed at Penny and shrugged their shoulders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four of them trudged into town as Penny noticed a blue hedgehog run by.

"Hey, Shadow! I see that you have a new friend what's her name?" the blue speeder asked Shadow as he scoffed and Penny walked up and introduced herself.

"Salutations! My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!" she held out her hand to shake his gloved hand.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog."

Sonic shook her hand and conversed with Shadow.

"So, is Sonic your friend?" Penny asked Rouge as she nodded her head and described everything to the robot cat. As soon as they were chatting, a green hedgehog came by as Sonic, Rouge, and Shadow snapped at him which made Penny confused.

"Whoa chill guys, I'm just taking a nice run." he held his hands in surrender as he looked at Penny.

"And who might you be?" he asked Penny as she introduced herself.

"My name's Penny, it's nice to meet you!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Scourge, Scourge The Hedgehog." Scourge said as he raised his glasses off.  
Penny and Scourge chatted for a while until he had an idea for a battle.

"Sensational! I would like to battle!" Penny nodded as the two went over to an empty area.

The two stood from other distance.  
Scourge smiled and then flipped his glasses down  
Penny's backpack opened up and revealed a bunch of swords.

Everyone was startled to see Penny's weaponry would be so dangerous for such a girl like her. Scourge didn't even flinch at all, maybe a little.

"Penny, do you really want to fight Scourge? Shadow and I couldn't beat him." Penny turned to Sonic and grinned at him.

"Don't worry Sonic! I'm combat ready!" When she announced that, she and Scourge rushed at each other until she ordered a blade to pierce the earth and the other to go at him as he avoided the incoming blade.

"Ready or not little girl here I come!" Scourge yelled as he performed a Spin Dash at her only to be reflected off by her wall of swords as she spun them around like she was dancing to a song.  
Everyone was amazed at how she was able to dance with her weapons around her. Shadow, however, was fascinated by her moves, he smiled at her attacks and Scourge's defeat of the battle.

"Sensational! I win!" she fist-bumped the air as turned to see the gang shocked at her winning and Scourge leaving them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Scourge..." a dark voice called to him.

"Well, it turns out that Shadow actually has another member on his team.

"Who?"

"A cat her name is Penny."

"Interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny makes new friends and who is Scourge talking to?


	3. Mephiles

After fighting Scourge and rescuing Rouge from Eggman, Penny was starting to like the world she was in as well.

The three of them were entering the castle of Soleanna as they discussed the history of what happened with the place, Penny was getting a bad feeling about the place but she decided to keep her guard up in case.

Shadow, Penny and Rouge walked to the middle of the castle were broken pieces were spread around and the ceiling that is fallen to show its darkness.

"The former king of Soleanna used to reside in this castle. But a major accident occurred ten years ago, and no one's lived here since." Rouge said.

"Accident?" Shadow and Penny both replied.

Rouge rolled her eyes and continued talking.

"I heard a prototype energy engine failed, which caused the accident. I think the name of the plan was..."

"The Solaris Project" interrupted Eggman.

Rouge, Penny and Shadow looked up and found Eggman hovering in the sky.

"It was an ambitious project named after their enteral sun god." Eggman looked down at Rough and Shadow, when he finished talking.

"Doctor!" Rouge sounded a little surprised that Eggman was here.

Penny was shocked to see Eggman like Shadow and Rouge had described about, she didn't like the man one bit.

"It's been a while, my dear Rouge. And of course, Shadow. Not if you'd be so kind as to hand back the Secret of Darkness you took from me." Eggman didn't want any more distractions, he had enough, he needed to get everything he plan on doing before it went haywire.

Or worse!

Eggman called for his robots and they surrounded Shadow, Penny and Rouge pointing their guns at them. One of the robots pointed their guns and shot, but was to slow.

Rouge took the sky and Shadow took the ground while Penny was about to unleash her swords at the robots surrounding them.

Eggman hit a few buttons on his machine and hit Rouge.

"Ahh..." screamed Rouge.

Penny glared at the man who shot down Rouge as she unfolded her swords and attacked his egg carrier which caused him to stumble and the scepter to slip.

It worked but the Secret of Darkness was in his hand and fell. Shadow looked up when he heard Rouge screamed and ran to her and caught her. Rouge looked at Shadow and got out of his arms.

Everyone watched the Secret of Darkness fall down.

"No...!" shouted Eggman from his ship.

The Secret of Darkness broken into pieces with purple light coming out. Then suddenly black smoke came out of the scepter and went straight up and moved around the castle destroying all robots.

Shadow, Penny and Rouge watched as the black smoke went around and heard Eggman yelling.

"It's no use! Pull back, pull back, pull back!"

Shadow, Penny and Rouge watched Eggman fly away.

Shadow, Penny and Rouge looked back at the black smoke going up into the sky, then in went down into the ground, under the surface. Shadow and Rouge walked up to where the black smoke was and just stand there observing.

Shadow saw his own shadow on the ground, and his shadow moving to the black smoke. As his shadow was gone, Shadow saw himself. Rouge was just as surprise as himself, Penny was scared at the bad aura it gave off."What?! His shadow..."

Shadow saw his shadow had green eye, with gray stripes in his hair, two rings on his wrist and feet, and white gloves and black and white shoes.

"Hah hah... Oh, how ironic fate can be! I would never have believed I would be resurrected through your shade! I thank you, Shadow The Hedgehog!" as he bowed his head to Shadow.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Shadow growled.

"I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark." Mephiles started walking up to Shadow and Rouge with his head down and dragging his feet. "What, did you forget me?" Mephiles went on.

Shadow was even more confused, how did Mephiles know him but he didn't?

Penny knew that this guy was bad news as she backed away from him which only caused him to turn around and laugh when he saw how afraid she was.

"I owe much to you, Shadow." Mephiles was standing right in front of him, lifted his head up, to show his green snake eyes to Shadow.

Shadow ran up to Penny and Rouge, when Mephiles put up his hands. "Oh, yes. What you gave to me, I now return to you!" Mephiles brought up his hand and a purple with black lines ball, showed up in his hands and continued talking. "A one-way ticket to oblivion!"

Mephiles raised his hand over his head and the ball got bigger, big enough for Shadow, Penny, Rouge and himself to go to oblivion.

The light blinded Shadow, Penny and Rouge, they covered their eyes and tried to run away but it was too late, they disappeared.

With Mephiles to join the fun.


	4. Meeting Silver and Blaze

Penny flew out of the portal and into the streets as she shook off the dust on her skirt before turning around to see none of her friends around her as she walked around trying to find them, while she turned the corner of the store she saw Sonic running after Eggman and she got knocked down by someone.

"No! The Iblis Trigger got away!' Said an unfamiliar voice as another one joined in.

"Uh...Silver..?" Said the female as the silver hedgehog looked up at the purple cat as she pointed to Penny which made the silver hedgehog look at her and shriek and jump back.

"Salutations!" The two looked at each other and then looked back at Penny before the purple cat asked her a question.

"Um...are you okay?" She asked as Penny smiled.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" She beamed as the two looked at each other again.

The silver hedgehog reached out his hand for her to grab, "Do you need to get up?" he asked before Penny jumped to her feet and made the two back away from Penny as she introduced herself to the two.

"My name is Penny! Its a pleasure to meet you!" She beamed as the two looked at her and looking at every single bit of detail from her.

"I'm Silver, Silver the Hedgehog."

The purple cat stepped forward and looked into Penny's eyes.

"I'm Blaze, Blaze the Cat."

Penny smiled again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said again which caught the attention of Blaze, "Didn't you already say that?" she asked as Penny corrected her mistake.

"So I did!" She said as her lenses zoomed in and out.

"You're...not real, are you?" Blaze asked Penny as she had a scared expression on her face and began running away from the two as they chased after her until Silver stopped to catch his breath and a speeding truck was going after him.

He gets up slowly, and in his dazed state, he doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind him until the honking is too late of a warning. 

"Silver!" Blaze called out to her friend as he stands up just as he's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Silver out of the way and holds her palms out and stopped it with her bare hands as it scrapped the synthetic skin off of her hands as she ran away again.

"Penny! Come back!" he starts going after Penny as the people look at the destruction Penny caused with her bare hands .Penny coming to a stop once she gets out of the alleyway, looking around for where to run next. "Um... Uh..."

Silver runs up to Penny, exasperated. "Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!"

Penny became nervous again to the albino hedgehog and began stuttering. "I-I can't! Everything's fine!" she starts to hiccup with each lie, "I-I don't want to talk about it! *hiccup*"

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Silver pleaded which made Penny clench up her hands

Penny retreats from Silver by stepping back and hiding her hands in her arms. "No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..."

"Let me try! You can trust me!"

Penny finally relents, coming up to Silver's face desperately. "You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!"

" I promise." Silver said softly as Penny stood silent for a second, then, looking down at her hands. "Silver... I'm not a real girl."

Penny shows Silver the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed him: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Silver's face, now completely astounded by his friend's secret as all he can simply say is...

"Oh. Penny, I-I don't understand..."

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." She turns her head to the side sadly as her ears droop, "I'm not real..."

Silver takes Penny's hands in his own, he opened them slightly and then closed them. "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

"I don't... um..." She leans in close to Silver's face. "You're... taking this extraordinarily well."

"You're not like those robots Eggman built back there." Silver taps her chest. "You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!"

"Ooohh... oh Silver!" Penny grabs Silver's face and presses him into a hug and shakes him back and forth. "You're the best friend anyone could have!"

"I can see why Shadow would want to protect such a delicate flower! What are we friends?"

Oh, he's very sweet! And of course we are friends!" Penny said as she frowned all of a sudden when the thought of her father and Remnant, she missed her father and most of all Ruby.

"Penny, are you okay?" Silver asked the robot cat as she smile and nodded at the albino hedgehog until she heard Eggman's machines coming, searching for them. 

Penny grabs Silver by the shoulders. "You have to hide!" She lifts Silver above her head effortlessly.

Silver struggles and screams as he is carried toward the dumpster. "Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!"

Penny throws Silver in the trash and lifts the lid so she can still talk. "It's okay, Silver. I can handle things from here, just stay down so you won't get hurt and also just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?" She gravely stares at Silver who got nervous by the glare Penny gave him as he smiles and nods.

Penny closed the dumpster lid and Silver lifted it to see Penny running so she could distract Eggman from getting Silver as he looks on in sadness... until a rat screeches from below his feet, causing the young hedgehog to fall and close the lid on himself.


	5. Silver Vs Penny

Mephiles showed up next to Silver as soon as he got out of the dumpster and wiped off the remaining garbage on his fur as well as a banana peel on his quills. "What were you doing in there Silver!?" Mephiles raised his voice and Silver yelped.

"I was after the Iblis Trigger but I ran into Penny and--" Silver was cut off when Mephiles gave him a look and grabbed him by the chestfur, and nearly choking the silver hedgehog before whispering in his ear which made his one gold eye gleam green as he start to shake in fear and then it went away before Mephiles told Silver to contact Penny and meet her at Kingdom Valley

"Battle her, I want to see how strong she is to you." He said before vanishing off into the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Down in Kingdom Valley, Silver is still looking hesitant and distracted while Penny politely salutes her opponent.

Penny places both of her hands on her hips in excitement "Salutations, Silver! It's an honor to finally battle you!"

The troubled Silver doesn't respond, looking at his hands as he clenches them in attempted determination.

Penny did not notice Silver's reluctance when he looked at his hands before clenching them.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Penny beams widely in anticipation, but Silver is still looking around as if in a daze, though he manages a small scowl at his opponent. He clenched up his fists and glared at Penny who was still smiling.

Suddenly, Penny is surrounded by her floating swords, gesturing them around to her command before launching a volley of them at Silver, who runs towards them and leaps though or deflects each aimed blade. The swords fly into the air until they turn around and come back to the fight.

—Meanwhile—  
Shadow was walking around until a Mephiles clone came and smirked at Shadow, blocking his path from entering the battle.

"Show Time."

—Penny and Silver—  
Silver, now having the barrels at his telekinesis to him, twirls the barrel to block each sword swipe of Penny's, dropping the barrels when he needs to somersault away after being hit by a slash, only to magnetically return it to him as Penny readies another wave of blades.

Fully glowering, Silver rushes forward and jumps on an incoming sword, swinging down on Penny, only to have the assault halted by a collection of blades, though he leaps away from the retaliatory slice as Penny backs away as well. He tries to defend against the multitude of swords with the barrels, but is forced back regardless, prompting Silver to roll the rocks and barrels to him with his telekinesis.

Blaze saw how much Silver was struggling with the battle and noticed something off about it.

Silver isn't doing well, looking down to see his Telekinesis teal energy bend the rocks and barrels in the air unnaturally for a split second. The real Mephiles narrows his gaze further, continuing to concentrate on Silver.  
——————————————-  
Shadow attempts to block a kick from the Mephiles clone with his arms, but gets a face-full of boot. He manages to duck under his next attack and leap over his leg, spiraling past him, this time getting much father down the corridor. He kicks off of the wall and falls to the ground, pumping his arms as he runs for the exit.  
——————————————  
Silver spins wildly as he deflects and dodges each sword, until he gets close enough to Penny to deliver a few punches with his fists, sending her flying back as Silver bats aside the barrels called to their wielder's aid. Penny slides to a stop and makes a new series of motions, the weapons folding up until she's circled by several laser rifles, a few of which open fire on the approaching champion. Silver avoids the blasts and fights off the remaining swords with his powers until he slides into position to charge at Penny and knock her back. Silver straightens with a victorious grin that disappears into dizziness, just as he sees Penny rocketing forward, weapons firing behind her like a jetpack so she can leap into the air, then come down as an energized meteor on her opponent.

Rolling back to her feet, Silver doesn't expect a sword to knock the rocks off, then another to do the same for the barrels. He tries to get the latter back with his telekinesis, but has to use the power to send a flying sword back at Penny's side. It disappears behind Penny, only for her to grin and raise her arms as several appear above her, aimed to strike.

With Mephiles still squinting down on the arena, the sharp sound of Mephiles' dark magic is heard as Penny's eight swords double, then triple, multiplying into an unreal thicket of blades. At the sight of this, Silver unsteadily steps back, both in reality where the eight swords are ready to go forth and in the hallucinated world, where the cloud of weapons thicken to even block the area around him.

Penny sends them all forward, few in reality and hundreds strong in Silver's mind, who is left with no choice but to spread his arms and send out a telekinetic shockwave. Each blade is sent reeling back to Penny, who is also unintentionally affected by the telekinetic attack.

Silver only has a brief moment to understand what's happening before Penny's arms are spread wide as she gasps, the strings attached to her own weapons curling around her left arm and midsection, which are crumpled by the force with the ease of an aluminum can.

Silver only has a brief moment to understand what's happening before Penny's arms are spread wide as she gasps, the strings attached to her own weapons curling around her left arm and midsection, which are crumpled by the force with the ease of an...   
There is a moment of darkness, cut by the wire slicing through the electronics in Penny's torso to reveal a shocked Silver, and Blaze watching the now un-moving swords drop to the ground. A piece of fabric flutters to the arena floor, only to be pinned by the point of a falling blade, away from the torn halves of Penny Polendina.

 

Silver stares in abject horror, eyes wide and mouth agape.

While the remains of Penny's missing arm spark with electricity from the exposed wiring inside, her big green irises, now looking like camera shutters, slowly expand so her dark, lifeless pupils take up most of her eyes with the sound of a machine shutting down.

While the remains of Penny's missing arm spark with electricity from the exposed wiring inside, her big green irises, now looking like camera shutters, slowly expand so her dark, lifeless pupils take up most of her eyes with the sound of a machine...   
Finally, Shadow turns a corner and emerges from the service tunnel, only to see with his own eyes that he is far too late.

"No...First Maria...Now...Penny..." he sobbed and the Mephiles clone appears behind the weeping Shadow, grinning widely at his success in delaying him before stepping back into the shadows.


End file.
